1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device provided with side covers, protecting covers, and torsional springs to increase protection of a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sliding-type electronic device generally includes a display module, a keyboard module, and a flexible printed circuit electrically connecting the display module and the keyboard module. To open the electronic device for use, the display module is pushed and slides relative to the keyboard module from a first position to a second position, and the keys on the keyboard module are exposed. To close the electronic device for storage and transportation, the display module is pushed and slides relative to the keyboard module from the second position back to the first position, and the keyboard module is covered by the display module.
The flexible printed circuit board of the conventional electronic device is disposed between the display module and the keyboard module. After the electronic device is opened, the display module overlaps a portion of the keyboard module for protecting the flexible printed circuit board.
For conventional electronic devices, however, the display module and the keyboard module are not totally opened. Thus, the available area of the keyboard module is reduced, the design of the electronic device is restricted, and the flexible printed circuit board protected by an overlapping area between the display module and the keyboard module is easily damaged.